Je te hais, je t'aime, je déteste t'aimer
by rarepairhell
Summary: [FIC] Kuroo avait un jour lu cette phrase qui disait : Je le regardais comme un ami jusqu'à réaliser que je l'aimais. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise un jour qu'il était lui-même tombé amoureux de son ami. Et c'était là que les choses devenaient compliquées. (PAUSE)
1. Chapitre 1

Yo !

J'ai écris ça cette nuit parce que je déprimais, et à la base c'était pour me libérer moi-même. Et puis en cours de route je me suis dis que ça pourrait faire une chouette petite fic en fait. Du coup voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup : _kurodai._

 **Enjoy ~**

 _Disclamer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate !_

 _Note : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, le titre vient de la chanson "I hate you, I love you" de gnash._

 _Note² : L'image de couverture vient de viria. tumblr. com_

 _Warning : Il y a de fortes chances pour que cette fic soit très niaise (et un peu angsty aussi) alors à vos risques et périls lol !_

* * *

 **Je te hais, je t'aime, je déteste t'aimer**

 ** _chapitre 1_. **

_"_ Un jour, au détour d'un quelconque site internet, je suis tombé sur une phrase qui ne m'avait, à l'époque, pas vraiment marqué. Cette phrase était courte, simple, et finalement, je pense que si elle ne m'a pas interpellé, c'est parce que je n'avais jamais connu la situation qu'elle évoquait.

Cette phrase disait : « _Je le regardais comme un ami, jusqu'à réaliser que je l'aimais._ »

Une citation qui parlait d'amour comme on en trouvait des centaines de milliers partout sur internet. C'était joliment dit, mais pas forcément de quoi se graver dans mon esprit.

J'ai dû oublier cette phrase pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me revienne un jour à l'esprit. Je crois qu'on n'oublie jamais vraiment les choses qui sont un jour passées par notre cerveau. On les garde juste bien rangées, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressortent au moment opportun.

Le moment opportun a fini par arriver pour moi (enfin, je me demande toujours si opportun est le bon mot.) un jour où tu me parlais de choses et d'autres, comme n'importe quel autre jour.

Je serais incapable de te dire avec certitude quand mon regard sur toi a commencé à changer. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux naturellement, sans m'en rendre compte du tout, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence me frappe. Et ce jour-là, ça a été comme une violente douche froide.

Ce jour-là, j'ai regardé dans tes yeux, j'ai vu ton sourire, et j'ai réalisé.

Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que je t'aimais.

Je t'avais déjà dit ' _je t'aime_ ' plusieurs fois. C'était pour plaisanter, parce que c'était amusant, pour te taquiner aussi, et peut-être que le pensait vraiment, mais au sens strictement amical du terme. Et je le disais vraiment comme on disait 'je t'aime' à un ami cher ou à un membre de sa famille.

Réaliser que je t'aimais différemment de ça, ça a été un peu bizarre au début. Je crois que j'ai eu un peu peur. Je crois que ça fait toujours un peu peur de réaliser qu'on est tombé amoureux d'un ami. Il y a cette peur irraisonnée qui s'insinue dans notre esprit et nous siffle les pires choses.

« _Si jamais il apprend que tu l'aimes, vous ne pourrez plus jamais être amis_ , » n'avait de cesse de me répéter ma conscience, et c'était un mal insidieux qui s'installait dans ma poitrine lorsque ce constat me frappait.

Rien n'a changé entre nous cependant, et je crois que j'ai suffisamment bien caché mes sentiments grandissants pour que tu ne remarques rien. Tu sais, il s'est écoulé beaucoup de temps avant que je n'accepte d'admettre que je t'aimais. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, parce que c'était vraiment quelque chose de grave. J'en ai passé des nuits à me tourmenter, et des journées dans le vague, à réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait.

Quels étaient mes symptômes ?

La joie ridiculement grande, le sentiment de bonheur exagérément plaisant à la vue d'un message de toi, aussi banal fût-il, aussi l'impatience de recevoir ta réponse pendant une conversation à distance, regarder mon téléphone toutes les demi-secondes moins d'une minute après avoir envoyé mon dernier message, la peur de t'ennuyer et les remises en question qui n'ont peut-être pas lieu d'être parce que tu n'as pas encore répondu au bout de trois pauvres minutes. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas me parler, peut-être qu'il en a marre de moi ! C'est si bête. Et sourire en pensant à toi, parfois avoir envie de pleurer aussi. Avoir la poitrine qui se gonfle de bonheur en voyant ton visage, et imaginer parfois faire des choses avec toi, comme aller au cinéma ou déjeuner dans n'importe quel snack.

On s'est rencontré grâce à une passion commune, mais tu es à des kilomètres de moi, et même les plus petites choses comme une simple sortie cinéma sont impossibles. Mais je me demande ce que ce serait si on pouvait passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée ensemble. On pourrait jouer au volley, et puis on irait manger quelque part et on parlerait de tout, de rien, de banalités, on jugerait les gens qu'on verrait passer sans vraiment de méchanceté, juste parce que c'est un peu amusant. Et puis pas besoin de mentir, tout le monde fait ça.

Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, à force d'imaginer ces sorties, je me suis mis à m'imaginer t'embrasser à la fin de la journée. Ou juste te tenir par la main. Quelque chose d'innocent, mais quelque chose de symbolique.

Et je crois que ça me fait vraiment mal. Mais je continue à m'infliger ces rêveries, parce que je n'aurai sans doute jamais plus que cela.

Lorsque je pense à toi, j'ai le cœur qui se serre et l'estomac qui se noue. Lorsque je pense à toi, j'ai besoin de prendre une grande inspiration parce que mon souffle se bloque. Parfois j'ai quelques larmes dans les yeux, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est le cas. Lorsque je pense à toi, trop d'émotions me traversent.

J'ai toujours cru qu'aimer, ce n'était pas pour moi. J'ai eu quelques relations dans le passé, mais toutes ont été de véritables catastrophes que j'en viens à regretter encore aujourd'hui, sans y penser plus vraiment pour autant. Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait jamais quelqu'un que j'aimerais.

Mais avec toi c'est différent, parce que j'ai le sentiment que tu me comprends. Deux personnes partageant des intérêts, riant ensemble pour les choses les plus bêtes, et se racontant même les anecdotes les plus inutiles.

Lorsque je pense à toi, je vois beaucoup de choses. Tu sais comme parfois les gens nous évoquent des images, des sentiments, des sons ou des odeurs.

Lorsque je pense à toi, je vois le soleil qui filtre à travers les feuilles larges d'un grand arbre au milieu de l'été, je vois un champ de fleurs balayé par le vent. Je vois un carnet rempli de toutes les choses qu'on trouve belles ou qui nous touchent (des dessins, le ticket de cinéma d'un film qu'on a adoré, quelques fleurs séchées ramassées au cours d'une balade). Je sens une odeur d'automne et une odeur de livres (ces vieux livres qu'on trouve dans les brocantes et qu'on adore ouvrir), et j'entends le son des feuilles mortes qui craquent sous des semelles épaisses. J'entends un rire aussi. Tu m'inspires la lumière d'un large soleil un dimanche d'août, et aussi un peu trop de romantisme.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis réellement en train d'écrire toutes ces choses. Si tu savais comme je me sens bête.

Mais je dois bien admettre que c'est assez libérateur.

Lorsque j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, j'ai aussi pris conscience que rien ne serait plus vraiment pareil pour moi. Cependant, je me suis fait une promesse : celle de ne jamais t'imposer mes sentiments. Peut-être que j'ai pris cette résolution parce que je n'oserai jamais te dire la vérité, tout simplement, et cela me fournit une excuse. Et puis il y a cet autre facteur aussi.

Tu sais, celui que _tu aimes déjà quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi_.

La première fois que tu m'as parlé de ce que tu ressent pour lui, je n'avais pas encore réalisé. Et je t'encourageais sincèrement, et j'avais sincèrement envie que tu puisses être heureux avec lui.

Et puis les choses ont un peu changé. Je crois que je suis peut-être un peu jaloux. Juste un peu. Parce que tu l'aimes. Mais tu l'aimes, et lui aime quelqu'un d'autre, et moi je t'aime. Et au final, qui est vraiment heureux ?

Et je crois que je déteste l'amour, parce qu'on souffre trop et que c'est trop douloureux. Lorsque tu me parles de lui, lorsque tu es triste parce qu'il ne te regarde pas comme tu le regardes, sache que je chercherai toujours à te réconforter, même si pour cela, je dois prendre mon cœur, l'arracher de ma poitrine, le jeter par terre et marcher dessus. Même si la douleur me brûle, je force un sourire compatissant et balance un hypocrite « _T'inquiètes pas. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, il réalisera qu'en vérité, c'est toi qu'il aime !_ »

Et ça fait mal ! ça fait tellement mal ! Oh, si tu savais comme c'est douloureux.

Un jour tu as dit, dans un rire cachant ton amertume : « _Je crois bien que personne ne m'aimera jamais._ » Et ô comme j'avais envie de répondre à cela : « _Moi je t'aime._ »

Je me suis tu. C'était mieux. Pour nous deux.

Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir que je t'aime. Qu'est-ce qui changerait si tu le savais ? Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes de toute façon. Et l'on se croirait dans un de ces Drama où toutes les relations sont si compliquées. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de fiascos sentimentaux où tout le monde souffre étaient vraiment une réalité. Aah, je te le dis, moi, les sentiments c'est vraiment une belle connerie.

Je ne sais même plus où est-ce que je voulais en venir. Dai, il est une heure du matin et je suis en pagaille. Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris ça ? Je ne suis pas foutu de trouver le sommeil parce que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi. C'est comme ça depuis quelque temps. Parfois, tu m'obsèdes tellement que je me sens coupable et je me dis que ce serait mieux si je coupais simplement tout contact avec toi. Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je faisais ça ? Tu me demanderais sûrement des explications. Mais est-ce que tu ne m'en voudrais pas au moins autant si tu savais que je rêve de te voir, et de t'embrasser, et de tenir ta main ? Je crois que j'ai un peu honte.

Je t'assure, aimer c'est tellement compliqué. Je voudrais bien ne pas t'aimer. Ce serait bien plus simple. Bien moins douloureux.

On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, paraît-il, et ce serait cela qui rend les relations entre les humains intéressantes. Un paquet de conneries. Si l'on pouvait éteindre ses sentiments, on éviterait tout un tas de situations bizarres et désagréables.

Aah, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'écrire ? Pardonne-moi pour cet épanchement lyrique. Laisser parler mon cœur au milieu de la nuit, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue. Je crois que je devrais arrêter là. Peut-être qu'un film me changera les idées ? Je devrais essayer de regarder un film au lieu de me morfondre comme ça.

Ceci est une lettre que tu ne liras jamais. Pourtant bêtement, j'espère qu'elle t'atteigne d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais comme c'est une lettre que tu ne liras jamais, je peux le dire encore sans rien craindre.

Je t'aime. Je pensais ne voir en toi qu'un collègue capitaine lorsqu'on s'est connu, mon rival, et puis un ami par la suite, jusqu'au jour où, sans préavis, j'ai réalisé. Et cela a été comme une claque. Un sentiment aigre-doux, un mélange de tristesse et de joie.

Je n'y peux rien moi, si je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Pardonne-moi.

 _Tetsurou_. "

Kuroo jeta son stylo dans le mug qui lui servait de pot à crayons posé dans un coin de son bureau, et il se laissa aller en arrière pour appuyer son dos de tout son poids contre le dossier de sa chaise, lançant un regard dédaigneux à la feuille griffonnée posée là, au milieu du bazar qui traînait dans une certaine organisation que lui seul comprenait sur son bureau, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait écrit cela.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage avec un soupire fatigué, et avec ce soupire, il prononça un mot unique.

— _Idiot_.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit ainsi tombé amoureux de son ami ?

* * *

Désolé les gars, mais dans mon coeur, Kuroo est un grand romantique. Personne pourra jamais me convaincre du contraire, même si le fandom a tendance à en faire un peu un enfoiré taquin et moqueur. Kuroo c'est un _sweetheart,_ ok ?

N'oubliez pas que les auteurs ont **besoin** de vos avis sur ce qu'ils écrivent, et à fortiori lorsqu'ils se lancent dans une fic à chapitres (et à fortiori quand c'est sur un rarepair). Les _follow_ et les _favs_ font plaisir, mais ils ne valent pas une review encourageante, aussi courte soit-elle.

 **Bye Bye~**


	2. Chapitre 2

Yo !

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre 1, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de personnes s'intéressent à cette fic (sérieux, je pensais qu'il y aurait genre 1 ou 2 personnes). Kurodai intriguerait-il plus de personnes que ce que je pensais? on dirait bien ! (et tant mieux !)

Je rappelle que cette fic c'est mon défouloir émotionnel alors beaucoup des sentiments exposés sont très inspirés de sentiments réels. Si vous trouvez ça trop niais, désolé je suis quelqu'un de niais de nature :')

 **Enjoy ~**

 _Réponse Koala sauvage_ : _Merci pour ta review c'est agréable de savoir que cette fic et mon écriture te plaisent. Kurodai, c'est pas courant clairement, mais je trouve que c'est vraiment un bon ship ! Alors j'espère que la suite sera également à ton goût !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2.**_

Kuroo avait bien dormi cette nuit-là. _Comme un bébé,_ aurait-on dit. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de renâcler lorsque son réveil sonna à six heures du matin, et c'est avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur qu'il se saisit de son téléphone pour stopper la sonnerie infernale. Et lorsque le silence eut repris ses droits dans la chambre, il se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Les paupières plissées face à l'écran trop lumineux de son smartphone, il retira le mode avion qu'il enclenchait toujours la nuit, et attendit que les notifications arrivent s'il en avait.

Quelques notifications d'Instagram, un de ses tweets qui avait été retweeté, et puis deux messages sur LINE. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il ouvrit l'application avec excitation. Il fut presque déçu de découvrir que les deux messages venaient de Bokuto. Non, en fait, il était même totalement déçu. Il se dit que commencer la journée par un message de Sawamura aurait aidé à le mettre de bonne humeur.

Il ignora l'heure qui le narguait (s'il ne sortait pas vite de son lit, il allait se mettre en retard) et pressa l'écran pour ouvrir sa conversation avec le capitaine de Karasuno. Juste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas raté un message. Une bien triste habitude qu'il avait prise. Le dernier message qu'il avait reçu de lui datait de deux jours.

Depuis un certain temps, ils se parlaient pratiquement tous les jours, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Beaucoup par LINE, mais leurs conversations finissaient toujours par des taquineries de Kuroo, et Daichi finissait pas ne plus répondre à ses provocations.

Ils s'envoyaient aussi beaucoup de snaps. Le capitaine de Karasuno envoyait beaucoup de photos de son équipe et de son chien qu'il avait l'air d'adorer. C'était apparemment Sugawara qui l'avait forcé à utiliser Snapchat, mais il avait l'air d'y avoir pris goût. Cependant, il n'envoyait presque jamais de photos de lui. Kuroo envoyait des selfies (seul ou en forçant Kenma à apparaître, avec Bokuto aussi parfois), des photos de ses révisions pour les examens d'entrée à l'université, et d'autres de ses chats.

C'était devenu une habitude plaisante, et ils pouvaient ainsi savoir que l'autre allait bien et ce qu'il faisait, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient jamais se rencontrer en personne en dehors de quelques matchs. Et encore. Les nationaux étaient passés, et ils devaient se concentrer sur leur avenir maintenant, en temps que troisième années. Pour eux, les matchs, ce n'était plus vraiment d'actualité.

Kuroo aimait toujours ça lorsqu'il voyait le petit fantôme de l'application apparaître dans sa barre de notifications avec le nom de Daichi. Sauf dans un cas de figure précis. Lorsque Sugawara apparaissait sur les snaps.

Le vice-capitaine était photogénique, il lui accordait au moins ça. Et Daichi semblait adorer le prendre en photo. Parfois, il accompagnait ses snaps par des petits mots pour dire à quel point il trouvait Koushi beau et merveilleux. Cela rendait toujours Kuroo malade. Malade de jalousie. Il passait les snaps, et parfois n'y répondait même pas. À chaque fois, un désagréable sentiment s'installait au creux de son ventre et ne le lâchait plus pendant une heure. Parfois, il était jaloux que Daichi soit si amoureux de Sugawara, parfois, c'était la chance de ce dernier de pouvoir côtoyer Sawamura tous les jours qui lui donnait la nausée.

C'était stupide, mais c'était comme ça. Aimer une personne qui vivait si loin, cela impliquait aussi ce genre de jalousie. Il en venait même à envier la famille de Daichi, qui vivait carrément avec lui.

— Arrête ça, pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Et pour arrêter de penser à ces choses qui lui donnaient le cafard, il reposa son portable et sortit de son lit pour aller se préparer. En passant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la lettre qu'il avait écrite cette nuit, et qui semblait le narguer, posée bien au centre de son bureau. Foutue lettre, et foutu spleen qui lui avait fait l'écrire. Il la prit et la fourra sous un classeur qui traînait là pour la cacher. Et puis il sortit de sa chambre.

Pourtant, même s'il se trouvait crétin, il se sentait aussi un peu léger maintenant, comme si écrire une lettre qui ne serait jamais lue et y vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur l'avait libéré d'une certaine façon. C'était sûrement temporaire, comme un placebo qui lui soulageait l'esprit pour un temps. Mais pour le moment, c'était bien assez.

Il soupira cependant en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait écrit là. Depuis qu'il avait ces sentiments, il avait envie de se gifler nuit et jour. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'amour le change en adolescente de 13 ans connaissant sa première peine de cœur ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il aimait comme ça. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir ridicule. Vraiment, parfaitement ridicule.

Il se prépara, et lorsque sa mère se leva à son tour, il était dans la cuisine en train de boire un café, son téléphone à la main, faisant défiler les tweets de son fil d'actualité.

— Tu devrais dormir le matin Tetsu, dit-elle en le voyant là. Tu es encore resté réveillé tard cette nuit. Tu révisais ?

— Ouais, mentit-il.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas travaillé très tard. Trop occupé par son cerveau qui avait décidé de ne pas lui foutre la paix. Il était trop préoccupé pour se concentrer sur des formules moléculaires ou l'histoire du Japon.

— Comment ça avance ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Normal.

Et sur ces mots, il laissa sa tasse dans l'évier et sortit de la cuisine. Kenma lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait. Il récupéra ses affaires, enfila ses chaussures, et puis il sortit en lançant un rapide « à ce soir ».

Techniquement, il n'était pas censé encore assister aux entraînements de volley matinaux, et Nekomata l'avait plusieurs fois renvoyé chez lui en le voyant arriver avec Kenma, arguant qu'il devait se concentrer sur ses examens, mais à force d'insister, il avait fini par obtenir de venir le matin. Mais interdiction de participer aux séances du soir. Parfois, Yaku venait aussi, et il se faisait taquiner par Lev qui disait qu'il trouvait ça mignon que le libéro veuille continuer à venir pour s'assurer qu'ils s'entraînaient tous bien. Cela valait toujours au première année de se faire houspiller.

Même s'il avait raison, Yaku ne l'admettrait pas. C'était un peu dur de devoir abandonner le club et leurs équipiers, mais c'était comme ça. Ils s'y étaient préparé du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

— Salut, lança Kenma quand il le rejoignit dans la rue.

— Salut, répondit Kuroo avec un sourire. Tu as bien dormi ?

Son ami haussa les épaules, le nez collé à son téléphone, et Kuroo comprit qu'il devait avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer et échanger des messages avec Hinata. Comme d'habitude. Ils se mirent naturellement en route, plutôt silencieusement.

Il faisait froid, et Kuroo regardait la buée se former devant sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait, quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit machinalement et le déverrouilla. Bokuto, mais pas seulement. Son coeur se souleva dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit dans sa barre de notifications le fantôme de Snapchat accompagné du nom de Daichi.

Ignorant royalement le message de son ami (ce n'était sûrement pas très important) il s'empressa d'ouvrir le snap. La photo qui apparut était celle d'un chat noir qui frottait sa tête contre une main (vraisemblablement celle du capitaine de Karasuno). Le cliché était accompagné du message « croisé un chat. Pensé à toi » suivi de l'emoji tête de chat.

Sans savoir se retenir, Kuroo sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux parce que Sawamura avait pensé à lui en rencontrant ce chat, et avait même prit la peine de lui envoyer un snap pour le lui dire. C'était le genre de petites attentions qui le mettaient de merveilleuse humeur.

— Sawamura-san ? demanda Kenma en voyant son ami soudainement rayonner.

— Ne me juge pas, répondit Kuroo sans s'arrêter de sourire.

Il prit un selfie en utilisant le filtre chat qui avait été ajouté récemment, et écrivit « Trop miaougnon », suivit de trois emojis tête de chat. Et puis, fier de son jeu de mot (nul, il fallait l'avouer), il rangea son téléphone et soupira de satisfaction. Avec ça, la journée commençait plutôt bien.

Il ne fit pas attention à Kenma qui l'observait du coin des yeux, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de son ami transi d'amour.

— T'as l'air d'une fangirl, fit-il platement remarquer.

— Je t'ai dit de pas me juger ! s'offusqua Kuroo, et il rougit vaguement.

Il savait. Il ne le savait même que trop bien. Mais dans ces moments-là, il préférait en rire.

* * *

Il était vingt-et une heure trente passées lorsque Kuroo, assit à son bureau, faisant face à des formules mathématiques particulièrement agaçantes, entendit son portable posé à côté de lui vibrer sur la surface laquée. Il y lança un regard désintéressé. S'il commençait à échanger des messages avec quiconque venait de lui en envoyer un, il allait se détourner de ses révisions qu'il faisait déjà sincèrement à contrecœur.

Cependant, et utilisant la très fameuse excuse du « je mérite une pause », il attrapa l'appareil et le déverrouilla. Le message était un message instantané envoyé depuis LINE, venait de Daichi.

 **From : Sawamura — 9:33 p.m.**

 _Tu révises ?_

S'il lui posait la question, c'était sûrement parce que lui-même était devant ses cours, et e avait sérieusement marre. La période de révision pour les examens d'entrée à l'université était une période spéciale pour les élèves de troisième année, qui développaient tous une sorte de solidarité et se plaignaient beaucoup les uns aux autres.

Il tapa une réponse, un petit sourire en coin flottant sur le bord de sa bouche.

 **To : Sawamura — 9:34 p.m.**

 _Révisais*. Je fais une pause. Et toi ?_

 **From : Sawamura — 9:34 p.m.**

 _Pareil. Suga m'a aidé à réviser l'histoire du Japon jusqu'à 7h et j'ai attaqué la littérature classique en rentrant x_x_

Kuroo eut une grimace en voyant le nom du désormais ex-vice-capitaine de Karasuno. Évidemment, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même filière, alors ils pouvaient réviser ensemble. Rien que de les imaginer assis ensemble, l'épaule de Sugawara contre celle de Daichi alors qu'il se pencherait sur lui pour lui expliquer quelque chose lui nouait l'estomac. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se montrer jaloux (qu'il n'en aurait jamais le droit), mais pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui.

C'était insidieux, vicieux, ça lui bouffait tout ce qu'il avait encore de bonne humeur après avoir passé des heures assis devant ses cours. Cependant, il ne pouvait certainement pas laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient qu'une conversation par messages.

 **To : Sawamura — 9:35 p.m.**

 _Ooh ? Sugawara-kun est meilleur que toi en histoire ? :p_

Il agrémenta sa question d'un emoji qui tirait la langue pour bien faire comprendre à Sawamura qu'il le provoquait. Cependant, la réponse qu'il reçut le déçut.

 **From : Sawamura — 9:35 p.m.**

 _Suga est doué en tout. Et il a de bonnes techniques pour retenir les dates !_

La première réaction de Kuroo en voyant le message fut assez puérile. Il fronça les sourcils, louchant sur la première phrase, et poussé par une pique d'irritation, il répéta, d'une voix ridiculement haut-perchée :

— ' _Suga est doué en tout'_ , bla bla bla...

Oh comme ça pouvait l'énerver, et comme ça le rendait malade en même temps. Il se rendit compte que sa réaction était bête. Quel âge avait-il ? 8 ans ? Définitivement, « l'amour rend idiot » n'était pas qu'une phrase bateau. C'était la vérité.

— C'est ridicule, soupira-t-il.

Il posa son téléphone sans même répondre et rassembla les feuilles de cours qu'il avait éparpillées sur le bureau. Il savait qu'il ne se remettrait pas à réviser pour ce soir. Il en profita pour préparer son sac pour le lendemain, et puis il s'enfonça dans son lit, récupérant son portable au passage.

Il avait encore un message.

 **From : Sawamura — 9:37 p.m.**

 _Pendant que j'étais chez lui, il a pas arrêté de lui envoyer des messages..._

Kuroo savait parfaitement qui était ce ' _lui_ ' dont il parlait, et son coeur se serra encore, mais pas pour la même raison cette fois. Encore plus que souffrir lui-même parce que son affection n'était pas réciproquée, il détestait savoir que Daichi souffrait parce que son amour n'était pas réciproqué. Et c'était un peu tragique parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'il lui parle de Sugawara et de ses sentiments pour lui, mais il se faisait tout de même un devoir de le soutenir dans son drame amoureux alors que ses sentiments étaient involontairement piétinés, en faisant abstraction du fait que ses propres sentiments étaient involontairement piétinés.

Il allait répondre quand un autre message arriva encore.

 **From : Sawamura — 9:43 p.m.**

 _Désolé de t'embêter avec ça_

Kuroo détestait quand il lui disait cela. Bien sûr que cela ne l'embêtait pas (enfin ça lui faisait un peu mal il devait l'avouer), il avait juste envie que son ami soit heureux et en paix, alors si se plaindre à lui lui faisait du bien, il le laisserait toujours faire.

Il lui avait dit, une fois, qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments pour Sugawara à quelqu'un de Karasuno, qui connaîtrait bien le passeur et le verrait régulièrement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tout naturellement fait de Kuroo une sorte de ' _confident_ '. Et bien que c'était douloureux pour ce dernier, il était aussi content que Sawamura lui fasse confiance au point de lui confier ses peines de coeur.

 **To : Sawamura — 9:44 p.m.**

 _T'inquiètes. Je comprends_

Il envoya le message sans trop réfléchir, et ce n'est que lorsque la réponse arriva qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû formuler son texte comme il l'avait fait.

 **From : Sawamura — 9:44 p.m.**

 _Tu comprends ?_

Et presque immédiatement, un second message arriva : « T'as déjà connu ça ? »

Kuroo se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et jura intérieurement contre sa propre bêtise. Oui il comprenait. Oui il vivait à peu près la même chose. Et Sawamura n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant c'était bien le cas, et il venait tout juste de vendre la mèche.

 **To : Sawamura — 9:46 p.m.**

 _En quelque sorte_

Et il pria pour que Daichi ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, ou bien il serait obligé de lui mentir. Et il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. En fait, il détestait mentir tout court ; mais lui mentir à lui, et sur ce sujet, ça lui pèserait trop sur la conscience.

 **From : Sawamura — 9:47 p.m.**

 _Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?_

Le coeur de Kuroo fit un saut périlleux dans sa cage thoracique, et il eut l'impression qu'il lui remontait dans la gorge pour s'échapper. C'était trop cruel de lui poser cette question. S'il savait... Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il réponde. Selon toute logique, et en temps que personne capable de faire preuve de jugeote et de réflexion, il aurait pu dire que non. Cela aurait été un mensonge et il ne voulait pas mentir, mais au moins, la conversation se serait stoppée là.

Mais comme il était fatigué, et émotionnellement éprouvé, et un peu stupide à cet instant précis, il paniqua un peu. Et il ne se rendit presque pas compte qu'il écrivait et envoyait sa réponse.

 **To : Sawamura — 9:50 p.m.**

 _Ouais. Mais qui aime quelqu'un d'autre._

Au moins, il ne mentait pas. Mais il se mettait dans une galère impossible. Il s'empressa d'ajouter : « C'est quelqu'un que tu connais pas. » Au moins avec ça, il s'évitait d'autres questions. Mais il mentait un peu. Enfin, c'était un mal pour un bien, sans doute.

 **From : Sawamura — 9:51 p.m.**

 _Ouais je vois. On est dans la même galère alors_

 **To : Sawamura — 9:50 p.m.**

 _On dirait bien lol_

Ils étaient dans la même galère, oui. Et tout ce drama sentimental pourrait être simplement évité si Sawamura pouvait réciproquer ses sentiments. Et oh comme c'était égoïste d'avoir cette pense, mais l'amour faisait un peu ça aussi. Cependant, c'était des idées que Kuroo remisait au fond de sa tête, des pensées qu'un désir plus fort écrasait : celui de voir Daichi heureux.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas heureux cependant. Et lui-même ne l'était pas non plus. Et Sugawara, qui aimait encore quelqu'un d'autre, ne l'était sûrement pas non plus. Et en y réfléchissant un peu, Kuroo était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait sûrement à cette histoire aucune fin qui ne briserait le coeur de personne.

 **From : Sawamura — 9:53 p.m.**

 _J'espère que cette personne finira par se rendre compte qu'elle t'aime bien aussi. Ce serait bien qu'au moins un de nous deux ait une fin heureuse :)_

Kuroo était un gaillard qui n'avait pas la larme facile (sauf dans quelques cas rares — _oui il était sensible aux comédies dramatiques, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ok !_ ) mais maintenant, il pensa qu'il aurait presque pu fondre en larmes. Mais plutôt qu'avoir les yeux qui se mouillaient de larmes, il fut pris d'une envie de vomir et d'un désagréable vertige. Il eut envie de disparaître ou de faire disparaître le monde.

« C'est avec toi que je voudrais ma fin heureuse », songea-t-il en fixant le texte du dernier message qu'il avait reçu. S'il savait seulement que c'était lui, la personne qu'il aimait. Et puis il fronça les sourcils, cligna des yeux, s'arrêta une seconde, et il pouffa de rire en roulant sur son lit pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

— Waouh, c'était encore plus niais qu'une réplique de mauvaise fan fiction, ricana-t-il. Faut vraiment qu'je dorme...

Lorsqu'il commençait à être niais et sentimental comme ça, il préférait arrêter tout. Ce n'était pas trop son genre de faire dans le romantisme dégoulinant. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion avant.

Il écrivit sa réponse.

 **To : Sawamura — 9:57 p.m.**

 _Ouais, ce serait bien lol. Sur ce, j'vais aller dormir. Bonne chance avec tes révisions ;)_

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse pour reposer son téléphone sur son bureau et s'installer correctement dans son lit. Et puis il souffla longuement dans une tentative de se débarrasser du désagréable sentiment de nausée qui persistait dans son ventre. Quand il avait une fois parlé à Kenma de ces sortes de malaises, il lui avait dit que c'était sûrement des bouffées d'anxiété. _Fabuleux_ , avait-il pensé alors. Maintenant, ça lui causait des crises d'anxiété en plus, de mieux en mieux !

Son téléphone vibra. Il regarda la diode clignoter sans bouger pour autant, la couverture le recouvrant jusqu'au nez. _Je vais pas regarder_ , se disait-il avec conviction.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper son portable. Pas si grande conviction que ça. Il ouvrit le message de Sawamura.

 **From : Sawamura — 10:00 p.m.**

 _J'ai laissé tomber pour ce soir... bonne nuit_

Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Ils en avaient déjà tous marre des révisions. Et pourtant, ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini.

Sans répondre, Kuroo mit son portable en mode avion et le reposa pour la dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux avec dans l'idée de dormir. Mais il était évident que son cerveau ne lui accorderait pas ce répit. Ses crampes anxieuses à l'estomac non plus apparemment.

Il songea à ce qui venait de se passer, et eut envie de se gifler. Maintenant, Daichi pensait qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un — une personne inconnue, mais qui n'était pas lui.

 _Et alors_ ? pensa-t-il amèrement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si cela allait détruit les espoirs de Sawamura d'apprendre que Kuroo aurait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, puisque c'était sûr qu'il ne nourrissait aucun espoir. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?

Cela ne changeait rien, et pourtant, Kuroo avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur en disant ce mensonge. _Et si..._ pensa-t-il ensuite. Et s'il y avait eu même le plus infime espoir, il l'avait gâché en faisant croire que son coeur était déjà occupé par quelqu'un. C'était stupide. Beaucoup trop bête. Tout semblait beaucoup trop bête ces derniers temps.

— Allez, arrête de penser à ça, se souffla-t-il à lui-même. Ça sert à rien.

Et c'est difficilement qu'il parvint à s'endormir d'un sommeil clair où, à son grand soulagement, il ne fit aucun rêve ni cauchemar impliquant Sawamura et son amour pour son vice-capitaine.

Il détestait faire ces rêves-là.

* * *

Ah l'amour, c'est compliqué, et n'importe qui peut se retrouver confronté à ces galères. C'est triste. Et je trouve _ce_ genre de situation particulièrement triste.

Un format plus classique cette fois, mais je pense refaire des chapitres-lettres à un moment. Surpris que le crush de Daichi soit Suga ? je parie que non ! Et d'après vous, qui est le crush de Suga ? Bien sûr, vos retours sont très attendus et espérés ! Sans avis et/ou mots d'encouragements, les auteurs peuvent facilement perdre leur volonté d'écrire et faire partager leurs écrits !

Au fait, je voulais vous demander : si vous connaissez des chansons dans le même style que _I hate you, I love you_ de **gnash** , hésitez pas à laisser les titres et artistes dans vos reviews, je suis d'humeur à écouter ce genre de musique en ce moment !

 **Bye Bye ~**


End file.
